1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a built-in kitchen having a projector and a system for projecting cooking assisting images.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing cooking, one sometimes refers to printed matter or a television program. When cooking is performed with reference to printed matter which is tolerant of neither water nor heat, the printed matter cannot be kept at hand. When cooking is performed with reference to a television program, it sometimes occurs that images change too fast or one has to turn around to view the television screen according to the position of the television set. Consequently, cooking is interrupted every time one views the printed matter or the television, so that cooking cannot be performed smoothly. This increases the time necessary for cooking.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a built-in kitchen and a cooking assisting image projecting system with which one can view information such as cooking procedures and methods of processing foodstuff while staying in a working position.
These and other objects are attained by a built-in kitchen having a projector that projects an image, and a screen onto which the image from the projector is projected.
Moreover, the above-mentioned objects of the present invention are attained by a built-in kitchen having a projector that projects an image from above and a reflective screen onto which the image from the projector is projected.
Moreover, the above-mentioned objects of the present invention are attained by a built-in kitchen having a projector that projects an image from below and a transmissive screen onto which the image from the projector is projected.
Moreover, the above-mentioned objects of the present invention are attained by a cooking assisting image projecting system having a projector that projects a cooking assisting image and a cooking table onto which the image from the projector is projected.
The invention itself, together with further objects and attendant advantages, will best be understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.